City of Lost Royals
by TessaWeston
Summary: Foreign exchange student Clary Heron had never known much about her life before her parents died when she was two, leaving her and her brother in an orphanage in Russia. But when coming to Miami, Florida for school, it seems that the very few students there know more about her than she does. Is her name really Clary Heron, or something else entirely?
1. Prologue

Miami, Florida 2044 . . .

Slumber was all I could feel as I lied in my thick, warm bed, the morning sun gleaming in on my face. My head lay on my flat white pillow, my golden-blonde hair spreading out across it, frizzing and curling from turning so much in my sleep.

My alarm clock began to go off annoyingly, bothering me as I tossed and turned at the loud and obnoxious beeps. I quickly and hastily flicked the switch on my small gray box and it soon turned from the droned beeps to the late Michael Bublé's 'Home'.

While listening to his beautiful and smooth voice had helped to keep in a happy state, nothing could click off the annoyance of my second alarm clock. "Clary," my name was yelled through the thin wooden door in a deep Russian accent. "Clary, wake up. Your mathematics class starts in an hour."

I open my eyes and sat up, checking quickly the two braids in my hair curiously to see if they were still in place. "I will be right out, Dante," I called out to my older brother. When I heard him shuffle away from the door, I quickly grabbed my favorite outfit and a towel, making sure to cover the purple underwear and camisole I was wearing.

In the shower, I scrubbed my face and washed my hair, thinking quietly. I had missed the always cool weather of home, being born and raised in Saint Petersburg, Russia, you got used to the cold and found it welcoming. Here, in Florida, the heat was unwelcome against my pale skin.

I got out quickly, towel drying my hair and putting on skinny-jeans, sneakers, and long green shirt that hugged my body and made my emerald eyes stand out and look even darker against my light skin and hair.

I thought back only a few minutes before when Dante had called me Clary. I requested it of him once we moved here. He was a year older than I, and our parents died mysteriously—supposedly a tanker explosion—when I was only a baby and Dante was hardly the age of a toddler. We were brought immediately to an orphanage, but no one would want to adopt me; they only wanted Dante. So, he never went with them. Then, when I was ten, Dante snuck us out of the orphanage, telling me that they were going to give him away and leave me alone, behind. Things were different in Russia than in America; not many found it strange to see two small children walking the streets alone, working hard for money and food.

My real name was Anastasia, but when we moved here from Russia for better schooling and a new life, I asked Dante to start calling me 'Clary', short for Clarissa, my middle name.

There wasn't much to say about myself. I am seventeen years old and was born and raised in Russia, even though my father was an American and my mother was a French-born Russian. My hair is long and golden, my eyes wide and deep emerald. My name is Anastasia Clarissa Heron, and I am a nobody.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter! I'm still getting used to all of this so it means a lot even if only one person read it!**

**I don't own any rights to all three of Cassandra Clare's works; this is merely an idea in my head for what I would want to happen if there was a seventh book in The Mortal Instruments. I also own no rights to any of the songs mentioned.**

I walked down to the small kitchen and dining room in the dorm building where Dante and I lived. There, I saw him eating pancakes. I myself got a bowl of overly soggy cereal and joined him at a two-person table. "Well someone slept late," he said as I sat down.

"I had nightmares again last night," I told him, my accent still in my voice. We both spoke English slowly to try our best to be coherent to others. Listening to music usually helped me.

"You should go to a doctor for those things," he told me, shoving the pancakes he had just put in his mouth into his cheek like a chipmunk. He smiled as I looked at him and passed him a napkin, seeing maple syrup trickling down from his lips down his chin.

I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out my slick black iPhone. I read the date and time aloud to Dante: "7:17 on Tuesday, September 5." I looked up at my brother angrily. "Liar! My first class isn't until Friday!"

Dante laughed at me. "I know. I thought it would be funny to mess with you, though. You've been needing a good laugh, little sister."

"A good laugh would mean telling me a joke and making me laugh," I pointed out to him.

"Whatever." He then stood up, holding his now empty plate. I could never understand how a boy as skinny as he ate so much so quickly. "I have to go to my Chemistry class. Goodbye, little sister."

Before I had the chance to say goodbye to him, he ran out of the room, running to the door and down the sidewalk to his class. His light blonde hair bounced in the wind quickly.

I focused on my cereal, twirling my spoon around bored. Suddenly, next to me, sat a boy with beautiful powdered blue eyes, medium dark skin, and black silky hair that hung over his eyes slightly. I knew his name, it was Ethan Branwell. I knew he was quiet and mostly kept to himself like me.

He put on reading glasses and read quietly through his scribbled school notes, most likely studying for a test of his.

"Hey, Ethan," yelled a girl with black from in front of us. Her nose was large and then and her eyes were deep and hazel. "Come sit with us."

Ethan looked at me sideways, as though I could do something about his friend calling him over. I said nothing, only stared at him wide-eyed. He went over to his friend reluctantly slightly, calling to the girl, "Coming Jeri."

I threw my bowl of cereal out and headed up to my room to paint on my new canvass and blast old music such as 30 Seconds to Mars and Nickelback. I liked older songs.

**Jeri Penhallow's POV:**

The very second I called Ethan over to sit with me and our friend Jessie, the blonde girl he had taken a seat next to got up and left, most likely retreating to her room. No one knew anything about her and her brother other than the fact that they were both blondes.

Ethan watched as the girl left, his eyes following after her slowly, sadly. It made me jealous and made me fume. He left, going in the same direction as her. Both of their rooms had been on the same floor, so I had assumed—hoped—that he was only going there.

"Hey, Jeri," I heard a happy and giddy voice say happily.

I turned my head and saw my best friend and cousin, Amy Lewis, smiling down at me. Her large deep, dark brown eyes and brown hair both somehow winking down at me in the light. "Hey, Amy."

"Where's Jessie?" I looked to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. He must have left when I wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Okay. Hey did you see the new blonde girl in here? I saw her going into her room just now," Amy said, taking a seat across from me.

"Yeah, she was in here with her brother I think." I pushed my black hair behind my ear and waited for her to say something.

"He's so hot," she squealed. "I heard him calling into her room about half an hour ago."

"I did too," I said. "I think her name is like, Carrie, or something."

"Cool. Let's get upstairs to the computers and study that book." Amy said, standing up.

"K." I said, following her.

Upstairs we sat quietly, me looking over our book assignment while Amy typed some of the report as we both thought of things to say. "Hey Amy. . ."

"What," she asked me, typing quickly, the clicking sounding pretty awesome with how fast she was going.

"Hot Guy's bedroom door is right there," I told her, pointing to the blonde girl's brother's door. She gasped and walked over to the door. "What are you doing?" I asked her wide-eyed.

"I just want to look; just a tiny peek!" She opened it, and peeked her head in slightly.

"If you get arrested, I'm not busting you out," I warned her. Sadly and curiously, I went over and leaned on her back, looking in his room slightly.

There was nothing of interest. A stereo, a few books, a double bed—which made Amy sad—and a desk for him to do work on. There were also a few pairs of jeans and beanie-hats on the floor, but that was it.

"What are you doing?" asked a male's voice from behind us. My heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped.

**Sorry I know it wasn't the best of chapters and was kinda long, but I hope you liked it enough to at least check out the next chapter! Trust me it will be much better and most likely be out by tomorrow. Thanks so much! Review it if you want to; I would appreciate positive and negative reviews. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Thanks again to anyone who has read and I really just hope you enjoy it! Thanks a lot and enjoy the chapter.**

**Please watch out for very slight language used in this, merely in case you're a little younger.**

**I do not own any of the rights to any of Cassandra Clare's works or anything mentioned such as songs, shows, and in this specific chapter, Mickey Mouse.**

**Jeri Penhallow's POV:**

Amy and I turned around quickly, our hearts racing out of our chests. "What are you two doing in that guy's room?" Ethan asked us.

My heart slowed and I'm sure Amy's did too, but then it began to pick up again as I realized how hot he looked in a dark blue sweater he was wearing.

"We were only looking," Amy said to him, sounding as though she were replying to her father, my uncle, instead of to one of our closest friends. "We didn't even go in the room."

"Just be careful guys," Ethan warned us. "If something happens, it won't be easy to explain."

I waited for Amy to say something, but she never did. I looked to her to make sure she was alright, and her arms were crossed and a smile was on her face. I looked in the direction she was looking and saw Hot Blonde Guy coming up the steps. Ethan and I quickly began saying some random stuff so it sounded like we were deep in conversation as he headed towards his door.

"Dante," I heard a girl with a thick Russian accent say. I saw the blonde girl come out of her room and head towards Hot Blonde Guy—Dante. "Dante, did you take my paintbrush?" It was strange when she spoke to him; it seemed that he was speaking to a parent or uncle, not to her older brother. She sounded curious, not angry.

"Yes," he replied, his Russian accent just as thick as hers. "Yours was worn down, so I stopped at the shop and got you a new set." From the sweatshirt he was wearing, he pulled out a set of beautiful paintbrushes, all for his sister.

I watched as she smiled down at the gift, then look up at him. "Thank you, Dante." Her hair was long and a deep gold color, making me even more jealous. It seemed unfair. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and now sweet as well? I knew that Ethan never liked me like I liked him, but I never really thought I had competition until now. It's not that I thought I was prettier than the other girls we went to school with, I just never thought of Ethan ever liking any girls here.

"You're welcome, Clary." Dante walked past Ethan, Amy, and myself and into his room. Clary did the same. Ethan walked across the sitting area and to his bedroom door, a red _Keep Out_ sign on the door.

I looked to Amy and she looked back to me. I nodded, and she headed to Clary's room.

**Clary Heron's POV:**

At my paint canvass, I had just opened the paintbrushes Dante had gotten for me and put them all in an old coffee can I used to keep paintbrushes in with little and colorful paint splatters on it here and there. I held one and bit down on the end, twirling it slightly and engraving teeth marks on it. Suddenly, someone knocked at my door and I called for them to come in, assuming it to be Dante.

I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes looking at me. _Guess I was wrong about Dante, _I thought to myself.

"Hi there!" the girl said happily to me. "I'm Amy Lewis. My cousin Jeri and I were gonna go shopping at that little boutique that opened down near the Performing Arts building. We were wondering if you wanted to come with."

I was a little surprised to hear that someone was actually inviting me to go with somewhere. I was the new foreign exchange student, a nobody; I wasn't supposed to be asked to hang out with people. "Sure," I said, realizing not answering probably seemed bad.

I told Dante I was leaving, yelling into his room in Russian so that Jeri and Amy wouldn't know what I was saying, though I said nothing bad about them. He replied back in Russian and the two girls and I walked to the boutique.

There, they insisted I try on outfits that they kept showing. Without hesitating so that I did not seem rude, I took the outfit lightly that Amy handed me and went into the tiny changing room.

"I am not coming out," I called to the two girls. "I feel . . . exposed."

"Oh come on, Clary," Amy whined to me. "Let's just see it. Please?"

I reluctantly stepped out of the dressing room. I was wearing tacky sandals with flowers on them, ripped jean-shorts that ended just below my bellybutton and a green and black stripped tank top that tied in the back. I didn't want to sound rude to Amy, but I hated the outfit.

Jeri and Amy both stared at me, horrid looks on their faces at the outfits. My long golden hair fell around my shoulders, waving and my side-swept bangs covering my eyes.

"Bad choice, Amy," Jeri said, turning to her. Amy only shrugged. "Here Clary, try _this_ outfit." She handed me another outfit and I walked back into the dressing room.

Once I got the new one on, I walked out. It was a simple pair of jean-shorts that hugged my buttocks correctly and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. It wasn't typically what I wore, but I suppose living in Miami now, wearing long sleeves and jeans and boots would most likely give me heat stroke.

"You look so cute!" Amy announced happily, nearly jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Clary," Jeri said. "You look good."

We continued shopping for another two hours, until finally returning back to the dorms. I knew that Dante was out at classes, so I decided to wait until later tonight to give him the new t-shirt I bought him.

After putting all of my new outfits away, I plopped down onto my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock and saw the current time. _11:07_, I read in my mind. I decided to pad my way to the bathroom with to wash up.

After returning to my room, I brushed out my hair and brushed my bangs back, throwing it all into a ponytail near the top and back of my head. I threw on a silk blue nightdress and stepped out of my room, knowing that Dante would be back from his class.

There, sitting on the couch only five meters away, was Ethan in only night pants. His chest was perfectly chiseled and defined, an eight pack staring at me. I couldn't help but notice the huge V that started at his hips and disappeared into his pants.

He looked at me, and I blushed immediately as his eyebrow went up questionably at seeing what I was wearing. Only now did I notice that the gown I was wearing matched his beautiful eyes perfectly.

Seeing the door ahead of me that led out to the small balcony, I ran to it, dropping Dante's shirt and completely running past his room that was literally right next to the other door.

I held my elbow off my left arm as I picked it up to rub the back of my neck. "You're so stupid, Clary," I whispered to myself in the privacy of the balcony. "So stupid. Of course Ethan would have been out there; he always is. Why did you think to wear _this_ nightdress?"

"Yes, Anya, you are stupid," said a raspy voice from somewhere around me. Back in Russia, when I said my name was Anastasia, I would be called Anya. But no one here knew that my real name was Anastasia, so how did someone know to call me Anya?

"Who's there," I said. I did not want to speak too loud in fear of someone hearing me. "What do you want?"

"Tick-tock, Anya," said the voice. "You're running out of time to save your brother." My heart nearly stopped, and a shiver ran down my spine.

Without even thinking, I ran back inside. There, no one was there; not even Ethan on the couch who had only been there two minutes before. I peeked half of my body into Dante's empty room. He was nowhere to be seen. "Dante?" I whispered. No reply.

Just as I walked fully into the room, the lights went out and Dante's door slammed shut. I didn't dare to turn to see if anyone was behind me. "Wow," said the same raspy voice. It was almost as though he was speaking in my head, only to me, but was also speaking through a microphone for an entire stadium's audience to hear. "Don't you know that you never got _fully _into the room? Haven't you ever seen the horror movies, Anya?"

"Who the hell are you," I called. "What do you want from me?" I still did not turn.

There was no answer. I realized now that I probably should have turned around, for I was hit on the back of the head, hard. I fell slowly, the journey of the fall being hazed as I tried to slip into unconsciousness, only to come back a split second later.

I hit the carpet with a muffled thud, my forehead and nose slamming into the bright red carpet that was now darker between the lights being out and the blood that was smearing into the carpet. I felt something cool on my legs, but was too motionless to do something.

I let the blackness take me over. Blackness, blood, and fear.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review if you have **_**anything**_** to say. I'm too tired to write the next chapter tonight but it will most definitely be out tomorrow. Have a good night—or good morning, depending on where you are—and see you later! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 3. Not much to say so I'll just start how I always do.**

**I do not own any rights to anything written by Cassie Clare or anything mentioned such as songs or TV shows. Also, the story is usually told from Clary's POV unless said otherwise (not in this specific chapter, but usually). Still rated T for slight language use and things said.**

**Ethan Branwell's POV at 10:30 p.m.:**

I got into my pajama pants and waited on the couch in the sitting area. Jessie and I both waited for the girls to come up. I was heading from my room to the bathroom when I first saw Clary heading back into her room after hours of shopping with Jeri and Amy. My heart ached for her.

Now, we just sat waiting. "Hey," Jeri said, taking a seat next to me on the couch. Jessie was against the wall in a chair and Amy sat on the floor between the couch and chair. I noticed Jeri was wearing booty shorts and a tank top that pushed her breasts up, both from Victoria Secret. She was a beautiful girl, but I was sick and tired of her trying to throw herself at me.

"Hey," I said back. I looked to Amy, addressing her my next question. "So any marks on Clary?"

"No," she nearly whispered. "None at all whatsoever. It's strange really. Are you sure she's-"

"I'm positive," I cut Amy off.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until finally Jessie broke the silence. "I tried to talk to Dante today. He had no marks either. I mean, he was wearing a sweater and jeans, but I didn't see anything on his neck or the back of his hands."

"Maybe they're not Emilia and Toby Herondale's children," Amy said. I winced slightly at the name. "What you do think, Ethan?"

"I don't know, Amy!" I yelled at her. I hated yelling at her, but she was starting to annoy me. She knew well enough I hated talking about this stuff.

"Don't yell at her," Jessie and Jeri both said at the same time. They were all cousins, though all of their last names were different. Jessie was adopted by Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood—Alec and Magnus learned some kind of spell that made them both look 28 and live forever—and was a Shadowhunter. And then, about 30 years ago, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis got married. They had two children together; Scott and Katrina. Scott married another Shadowhunter girl and they had Amy, but then Katrina married Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow's adopted son Blade.

I was adopted just like Jessie and Blade and some other people we knew, but that was only because that back in the late 2020's, there was a huge battle that killed many of our parents. I was then adopted by the Branwell family. I had no complaints really.

"I'm sorry," Amy whispered to me. "I hadn't meant anything by it."

Jeri tried to scoot her way closer to me, so I stood up and walked back and forth, pretending I was pacing. I rubbed the back of my head and my hair, until finally I looked at Jessie. "J, I need you to watch over Dante, k?"

"Yeah," Jessie said, as though he already knew I was going to say that. "And you're going to watch over Clary, right?"

"Yeah," I said, my arms crossed. "I got it."

"What about us," Jeri chimed in, turning around to look at me. "Amy and I want to do something."

"Make friends with Clary and let me know what goes on." I nodded to Jessie, and he understood that I wanted him to become friends with Dante as well. He nodded back. Everyone left then, all heading back to their rooms. I sat outside on the couch again so that I would hear Clary if she came out of her room at all.

I saw her about half an hour later. I looked her in the eyes and she looked back slightly startled. I saw what she was wearing and had to act more surprised and disappointed than wanting to push her up against the wall, my hands holding her and my lips sliding hard over hers. She flushed bright red when she realized I seemed surprised when I quirked an eyebrow up. She dropped a shirt that was in her hand. She ran out of the door out to the balcony, and I would have followed her, but I was getting a call from my parents in Irdris, and had to go across the hall to my room to answer it.

**Clary Heron's POV an hour after her attack:**

I had awoken, dried liquid, my blood, on my nose and cheek. Sometime while I was unconscious, I must have turned my head for there to be dried blood on my cheek.

I groaned, attempting to push myself up and into a kneeling possession. I finally did, my palms on the now dry carpet. There had not been as much blood as I thought, only a very tiny pool. I took my one hand and wide my nose and cheek clean. I assumed my nose would have broken, but it stayed in place, and never once hurt as I touched it.

I sat on my butt, my legs and arms throbbing. I looked to my legs and saw nothing on them and couldn't help but wonder what I had felt on them. I did not care at this moment, and cared more about what might have happened to me. For all I could have known, I could have been raped, or my kidneys could have been cut out or something. I felt fine other than my throbbing limbs, though.

I began to cry, fear of the unknown. What if something actually had happened to me? What if something had happened to Dante? My contacts began to blur my vision and I ripped them out angrily, throwing them somewhere on the floor. I cried worse, holding my legs and putting my eyes into my knees.

I heard the door click open, but didn't have the courage to turn about and look to see who it was. "Clary," I heard my name spoken in a magical voice. I felt a firm, warm hand on my shoulder and felt as it rotated, whoever it was that was behind me twirling around to face me. "Clary, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I picked my head up, rubbing my eyes. I saw powdered blue eyes, black hair falling in front of them slightly. _Ethan,_ I thought to myself, my heart skipping a beat. "My brother," I said scared, "Dante, have you seen Dante?"

"I saw him come up the stairs from the kitchen about ten minutes ago. I think he went to your room," Ethan said, rubbing my shoulder and very top of arm lightly to reassure me. "Come on, I'll bring you back there."

He brought me to my room that was down the hall and there on my bed was Dante, sleeping. Usually I would just allow him to sleep, but I was angry with him. "Dante!" I yelled angrily. He woke up with a start, looking at me. I was pissed at him, and was yelling at him in Russian. Ethan sat at my desk chair behind me.

I began to cry as I told Dante what had happened. He explained to me in Russian that it sounded like the nightmares I usually had, and since there was no bump on the back of my head, I probably imagined the whole thing and merely passed out from not sleeping much. I smiled finally, maybe he was right, though I wanted to think it really happened.

"I'll take you to the nurse." Ethan offered. Dante thanked him and walked to his room. "I'll go get changed and meet you outside. Wear something warm, its cold out."

I nodded in agreement and threw on my jeans, Uggs that reached halfway up my shin, and a tan colored jacket over a black camisole. I took my hair out of the ponytail I made earlier and pushed my bangs back into place, my hair falling around my shoulders again. I put my glasses on and then went outside to meet with Ethan.

"You wear glasses," Ethan asked me. He was wearing a navy blue sweater vest with a checkered design on it, a scarf wrapped around his neck. He was right, it was easily only fifty degrees in the air, despite the eighty degree temperature earlier today.

"Yes," I smiled at him, touching my glasses lightly.

"Cool," he said simply. He began to take off walking to the nurses building, and I tried to follow after him. My five foot one stature against his six foot made it hard for me to keep up with him, but I soon enough got the hang of it.

He brought me to the nurse, saying I had fallen on my nose and my head. She told me that my nose was perfectly, slightly bruised at the very most. She also said that falling on my forehead might have given me a slight concussion, and said that I try to stay awake the night.

Ethan than decided to bring me to the Campus Quad so that I would get some fresh air to try and keep me awake. "I'll stay with you, if you want me to," he told me. "I'll make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Thank you," I said back to him. We then indulged into small conversations here and there.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. I asked him if he was okay, but all he said was, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

I did as he said, but saw something towards the bathrooms that were at the Quad. I went over to it, and only saw a small rabbit. I smiled and shooed it over to the bushes, in fear that he might try to run into the street. Suddenly, Ethan came up from behind me, panting, as though he had just ran three miles in five minutes.

"We have to go," he panted. I saw blood trickling down the side of his face and was going to ask him if he was okay, but I never got the chance. He grabbed my wrist and began to run fast.

I ran without asking any questions, but fell behind him a little bit. I watched as the dorm building came into view, and felt something sharp go hard into by ankle. I fell on my stomach, something biting my ankle. I pivoted my head and saw what looked like a large dog, its fur half missing. It would have looked almost like what I heard werewolves looked like in old fairy tales, but it was _much_ larger and thinner. The worst part though, was the multiple rows of teeth that all looked like thick knives. Luckily, most of my boot covered the teeth, though I could feel about five teeth in my skin. It pulled hard at my ankle, forcing me to flip onto my back instead of my stomach.

I screamed loud and it reared back, prepared to pounce on me. I covered my face with my arm, ready to take whatever was coming. I waited for a moment, but nothing happened. I heard a sickening howl of pain coming from the . . . whatever it was. I felt its head thud onto the pavement next to me and looked up to see Ethan, a large glowing blue blade in his hand. The light coming off of it cast shadows over his angled face, and I wanted to put my hand against his cheek so badly for some reason.

"Hold still," Ethan said, kneeling down next to me. I looked at the things head and body suddenly formulate into itself and disappear. Ethan than took my boot off and pulled my jeans up very slightly to see my wounds. He pulled a stick from his pocket that looked like a silver wand from Harry Potter. "This will burn a little," he warned me.

He touched it to my skin and drew a strange black mark on my leg. It did burn like he said, but it was a good hurt, like an icey-hot patch. The bite marks disappeared just as quickly as they were formed, and the pain was gone, though I did miss the warmth from whatever it was that Ethan had drawn on me.

"What was that thing," I whispered to him.

"A demon," he said back, putting his utensil back into his pocket. I was about to question him about it, but he said, "Clary, have you ever heard of Shadowhunters?"

"No," I said back to him, slightly confused. I looked in his eyes and nearly melted again. My entire body warmed with the same heat that the only warmed my ankle a moment ago now warmed my body.

"Well," Ethan said. "I am one, and so are you."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Especially you, Me nOt yOu, because I know that you always read and review and I can't thank you enough for that! And to anyone else who reads, thanks to you too! Review too so that I can also thank you in here! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! I am so super sorry that I didn't put out a story yesterday. It was my first day of school today and my uncle's birthday yesterday so I've been a little busy. I'm not going to lie, I don't really know where to go from here so I'm just gonna do what I do when I go through a writing funk: write randomly and get somewhere!**

**I'm gonna take time now to say that this is going to be VERY short because I don't have much time and like I just said, I'm having writer's block. I would take more time to think, but I hate there being more than a day of a time gap between chapter releases *shivers***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of Cassandra Clare's books (such as characters and things like a stele) or rights to things such as songs and shows.**

"I think you bumped your head," Ethan said to me. He touched his hand lightly to my head which throbbed worse than when I was hit over the head a few hours ago. "Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"How could I not?" I asked him, probably a little too coldly. "You're telling me that things that should not even be considered to exist, _do_. Tell me you would not be confused."

"I know it's all confusing, Clary," he said to me. He had taken me to his car, and the both of us left the college completely. We drove on the highway, and from what I was seeing, we were heading to an airport. "But you have to trust me."

_I am going to die, _I thought to myself. _He is kidnapping me just to murder me in a ditch somewhere_. "What about Dante? We cannot just leave him."

"Jeri, Amy, and Jessie will protect him." Ethan suddenly put his hand out—palm up—and towards me. He didn't even look at me. "Please take my hand and trust me, Clary."

Slowly and shyly, I grasped his hand in mine. His warm skin was like that of the stele—the silver thing that looked almost like a wand—when it had touched my skin. I had not wished too, but I understood everything when he told me everything.

Shadowhunters were half human-half angel beings that were created a number of years ago by the angel Raziel when a man, Jonathon Shadowhunter, asked that the angel mix his blood with the mortals to protect the world from demons. He explained to me that steles were tools used by Shadowhunters to draw runes on themselves to give them abilities such as added swiftness, courage, silence, and there was even one for healing.

Ethan explained that there were hundreds of runes and I would soon enough learn what all of them were. He rolled up his sleeve, and I saw many thin, silvery scars covering his arms. He took the scar off that he had been wearing and I was the same marks on his neck. He told me that they were scars from the stele and that you weren't really a Shadowhunter if you didn't have them—they made you who you were. I also saw on the back of his right hand was another rune. He told me it was the voyance rune and that all Shadowhunters had one on the back of their dominant hand.

"Will I ever get a rune like that," I asked him, both scared and curious. It matched that of an eye, and I thought it would be weird to always see an eye looking up at me. Also, I didn't want people to think I got some weird kind of tattoo. But I was also excited. Even though I had only just learned of all of this, I was excited to become a part of this culture.

"Soon," Ethan told me, still holding onto my hand. "Are you a lefty or righty?"

"Lefty," I said to him, squeezing his right hand that was in my left. I saw a smirk on his face as he looked ahead at the road like an appropriate driver. "Where are we going?"

"The New York Institute," he said, pulling over on the side of the road. We were about ten minutes away from the university at this point and now to see that he had made me get out on the side of the road at three in the morning on an empty highway, I began to fear for my life again, even though I wanted to trust Ethan. "We have to portal there."

"Portal?" I questioned.

Ethan didn't say anything. He pulled his stele from his pocket and began to draw a rune that I obviously hadn't recognized in the air. Suddenly, a swirling vortex of blue and green and sparkles formed in front of the two of us. "Do you trust me now," he asked me superiorly. Clearly, he had sensed my unknowing fear earlier.

"Yes," I said. I grabbed hold of his hand for a second time and together we jumped through the portal to the unknown. There was one thing I did know however, and that was that Dante better have been alright.

**Alright so like I said, it's EXTREMELY short and I'm really sorry for that. I'm in the middle of back to school shopping, doing homework, talking to my boyfriend (own personal thing I know but we don't get to talk often because it's a long distance thing), watch some anime show that I've never heard of so that my best friend will watch my favorite show, and learn how to draw anime for one of my art classes this year. So basically . . . *rips hair out of head***

**I would like to give a special thanks to Me nOt yOu, Boboroni, and Physalie00—who also wrote my favorite fanfiction ever so you better check it out! Thanks to all of you and please to other readers, review so that I can give you a special thanks, even if it's a hate review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there people! Sorry I didn't post anything, just been beyond busy. I don't know really how many chapters I'm planning for this story so just look out every day. I'm gonna try my absolute best to get one story out per day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of Cassandra Clare's books (such as characters and things like a stele) or rights to things such as songs and shows.**

The quiet was eerie and the air was still. The long corridor that Ethan and I were in was pitch-black, the only illumination coming from the windows at the ends of both hallways. I saw an occasionally set of headlights ricochet off of the walls, but it was hardly noticeable against the stunning moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Everyone's most likely sleeping," Ethan whispered to me. He walked down the corridor in silence and my boots could be heard loudly on the hard tiled floor. "Can't you keep those things quiet?"

"How," I asked him back, as harshly and suddenly as he had. I was a nice person, but I would not allow him to be harsh, and if he was going to, I would simply counter. "It is not my fault that I walk heavily."

"You're only five feet tall," he said under his breath. We reached the end of the corridor and turn a right. I noticed the same image reoccurring on all of the tapestries on the walls. It was of an angel—Raziel—stepping out of a lake, a long sword in one hand and a cup that looked like a chalice in the other. Ethan explained to me in the car that from the cup—the Mortal Cup—Jonathon Shadowhunter drank the angels blood, thus making Shadowhunters. He also told me that a group of men called the Silent Brothers had the Mortal Sword, which was not used as a weapon, but was used to make people tell the truth.

"And your point is . . ." I asked with sass in my whisper.

"You shouldn't be stomping around like a hippo at three in the morning in corridors where people will clearly hear you." It was weird hearing him speak. It seemed as though that he wanted to be harsh to me, but at the same time, that he did not want to. It was as if he was hiding something. But the only thing I could not figure out was if he really actually hated me but felt bad about it, or really liked me but did not want me to know.

It didn't matter how he felt about me, I wanted to annoy him right now for being rude to me. I purposefully started marching, my heels clicking loudly on the floor. Ethan looked at my angrily, but I could have sworn that in the dark light, he was smiling. I couldn't have been sure, and it was most likely just the shadows.

"Who's there?" called a wearied, old woman's voice from in front of us. I saw her shadow in the dark, but could not tell her height. She looked to be tall, at least 5'8 or 5'9 and didn't sound surprised to hear someone walking. "And did you borrow my boots from when I was fifteen?"

"You had boots like this when you were younger," I asked her curiously, surprised to see that someone else had long, black, leather boots with heels. "I love these boots."

"Yes," she said. I saw a smile grow like a Cheshire cat's in the dark. "So did my mother. I gave them to my niece when she was fifteen as well."

"Mrs. Lewis," Ethan said from next to me. "Are either Blade or Katrina here?"

"No," the old woman said. "They went to Paris to visit Alec and Magnus. Didn't Jeri tell you that?"

"Why would Jeri know," I asked. I knew that she was a Shadowhunter as well, but I did not understand why she would have known.

"My daughter Katrina is her mother. And my older son Scott is Amy's father."

"What about Jessie? Is he a part of your family as well?" I asked.

"Who are you, anyway," she asked me. "You remind me of someone I know."

Ethan looked to the older woman. "Isabelle, this is Anast-"

"Clary," I blurted out. "My name is Clary Heron."

"Clary," he whispered under his voice. "Isabelle is a Shadowhunter too. She comes from an extremely well-respected and old Shadowhunter family. You can trust her, just like you trusted me."

I looked at him for a moment and sighed. I knew that he was right, but after what happened tonight, it seemed too scary and unrealistic to say my own name. "My name is Anastasia, but when I moved here from Russia, I started going by my middle name of Clarissa, so Clary."

Isabelle's eyes got much wider, and suddenly, the witchlight stones—a stone that lights up merely from a beings confidence—grew much brighter, nearly blinding me. "I'm sorry," Isabelle said hastily, the lights getting dimmer so that now they were merely a glow so that it was still dark, but I could see her more clearly.

I could see that Isabelle's eyes were still wide, and I noticed now that from behind her that a door had opened, a warm yellow light steaming out from it. "Izzy?" called a voice from the room. I saw a silhouette come into the light from the doorway. "Who are you talking to?" I saw a man with dark brown hair and the same colored eyes walk into the corridor. They were the same color as Amy's hair and eyes. "Oh, hey Ethan." He walked over to him and shook his hand firmly. They were the same height, and the man looked older, the same age as Isabelle.

"Hey, Simon," Ethan said with a smile, shaking his hand back. It was strange to see such older people to look so young. They looked no older than forty five, a wrinkle maybe here and there, but nothing else.

Simon smiled back to Ethan and looked at me then, and I saw on his hand was a wedding band. There was one on Isabelle's hand that matched, and I realized that they were married, and that he was Amy and Jeri's grandfather. I saw in his smile were very large incisors, larger than I had ever seen on any human. "Who are you?" he asked me curiously. "You smell like my best friend, and you have her eyes."

**Okay so it wasn't TERRIBLE, right? I thought it was alright and I'm sorry for it being so short, I just wanted to get it out and thought it was a good cliffhanger. And when Simon says 'you smell like my best friend', he means blood wise! He's not being a creeper who's hitting on a seventeen year old.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to Me nOt yOu, Boboroni, Lexia Clark, and Physalie00—who also wrote my favorite fanfiction ever so you better check it out! Also a thanks to scotty, but he already knows I said thanks because he's my best friend in real and only read it to make me happy. Haha. Thanks to all of you and please to other readers, review so that I can give you a special thanks, even if it's a hate review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi there everyone! I'm gonna jump right in this one and this is going to be shorter than what the first chapter to my new story is, sorry. Just, you know how it is, school tomorrow, wrestling on in a few minutes, dinner soon, stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of Cassandra Clare's books (such as characters and things like a stele) or rights to things such as songs and shows.**

"I smell like your best friend," I blinked to the older man, Simon, confused. I know that I was not used to Shadowhunter language, but that was just strange.

"My husband is a vampire," Isabelle said, walking up from behind him and tapping him on the shoulder lightly. His vampire fangs then retracted back into his mouth. "Vampire can tell the difference between different things such as Mundanes, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, animals, though it's not usual that a vampire can tell that someone has the same blood as someone else. You must be related to a dear friend of ours."

Ethan had explained to me that Mundanes was just another word for humans; Downworlders were vampires, werewolves, warlocks and witches, and fairies. "Two things," I said, nearly scared. "Firstly, I thought that vampires never aged."

"It's the same spell that Magnus and Alec—Jesse's fathers—found so that Magnus would age with Alec," Ethan said, explaining things to me. "They put the same spell on Simon so he and Izzy would age together too."

"Oh, okay," I said, understanding now. "But who's your friend?"

I noticed that Ethan, Isabelle, and Simon all began to exchange a look, as though not to tell me the answer to my question. Finally, Isabelle said, "Her name was Clary Fray, but when she married my adopted brother, she became Clary Lightwood, though their son wanted to go by Herondale. From the report from the Miami Institute, which is where you actually attend school, we suspect that you're Clary and Jace's—my brother's—granddaughter."

"I was born and raised in Russia," I pointed out to the three of them. "I never knew my grandparents or my parents. You cannot say to me that I am some random couple's granddaughter."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Simon pointed out, "Jace and Clary had only one son together, and his name was Thomas Bahar, so just like Jace was short for Jonathon Christopher, _Toby_ was short for Thomas Bahar. We were there when his only child, a girl was born. She had golden hair like her father and grandfather and emerald eyes like her grandmother. They named her Anastasia after the last princess of Russia. But they made her middle name Clarissa, after her grandmother."

My eyes grew incredibly wide and my heart raced quickly. I heard everything he said, but at the same time, I only heard one thing; I was my father's _only _ child. "No," I said, disbelief in my voice, shaking my head so severely that my hair bounced.

"Clary . . ." Ethan outstretched a hand of his to try and comfort me, and I walked back even further. He looked hurt. "I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

"I don't care about that!" I screamed, using my first compound word in English. "I am not an only child! You cannot tell me that Dante isn't my brother!"

"Clary," Isabelle said, I felt surprisingly kind for her character, though I could not have been sure. "From everything we've learned about Dante, he was already in the orphanage when you're parents 'died'." She put air quotes over died.

"Why did you just do that," I questioned her like a detective. "The air quotes."

"Toby and Emilia had to fake their death and go into hiding with Jace and Clary. They had to leave you in an orphanage as a Mundane so that He wouldn't find you."

"Who is He?" I asked her angrily. I could feel my blood boiling and my blood pressure rising with anger. My parents were alive out there and left me, and I wanted to be angry with them, but for some reason, I was angrier with Dante lying to me my whole life. He obviously knew I wasn't his sister.

Isabelle and Ethan both sighed, clearly feelings I shouldn't know. But Simon said told me. "You're great uncle, Sebastian, wants _you_. No one knows why or for what, but he wants you. And the only way for you to be safe was if your parents untied themselves for you. They hoped that if they tried to act like a Russian family, then you would be safer. Not many Shadowhunters or Downworlders are from Russia."

"I'm not even Russian," I squealed surprised.

"No," Simon said. "You're German, Irish, and English."

"And why does Sebastian want me?"

"It's like I said, no one knows." Simon said as Isabelle walked over to me and gave me my own stele. "But most people suspect that he wants to marry you since you're Jace Wayland's granddaughter."

"Marry me? That seems rather strange," I said, not understanding why someone in the same family as me would want to marry me.

"It's not just that . . ." Isabelle hesitated. I stared at her and she sighed. "He wants to, let's say consummate the marriage."

Suddenly, everything stopped around me. My eyes suddenly went dark and I fell to the ground, everything going black and motionless. My entire life, my own great uncle was planning on raping me, doing lord only knew what to me. Not to mention, my real family was alive out there somewhere and my brother wasn't even really my brother! Nothing was what it should have been.

**Hey everyone so that was pretty terrible I know but it wasn't terrible. Do me a favor and check out my newest story, City of Nothing. Thanks to all of my 'fans' I guess I could call all you awesome people for always reviewing!**

**Um . . . I just learned right now that Jerry "The King" Lawler, an old wrestler and a RAW commentator might have actually just died right now and if he did, my respect goes out to his spirit and my apologies go out to him family. My sisters and I are huge wrestling fans (because what girl doesn't want to see hot guys wrestling each other in just undies?) and to hear that a legend like him might have died because of one of my favorites, CM Punk, is just wrong.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been posting anything for this! But hey, now that I have to use a different computer, I got to fix this chapter. It was BAD. Hope you like it.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Cassandra Clare's works, but do own the rights to Serena and Kaden.**

"_Haven't you been thinking about me?" asked a voice in the dark. I did not know what was going on, but I knew where I was. I was in my small bedroom in the shack that Dante and I used to live in in St. Petersburg. I recognized the voice as the same raspy one from the night when I learned of Shadowhunters and everything else. But, when was that night? "Because I've been thinking about you, beautiful."_

"_Where are you," I screamed back to my old and empty room. "Can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Let me think about that," the voice said back quickly. "Nah, I'm good." The figure suddenly appeared in front of me. He was dressed in a long cloak, and was about a two feet away from me. I could not see his face and wanted to rip the hood on his head off to see who he was. "Do you know what I'm planning on doing to you?"_

_I didn't even have to see his face. Just hearing how he spoke, I knew what he wanted from me. It was the same reason that I would need to call Elliot and Olivia from Law and Order: SVU. _

_I backed up to the wall and hit my back hard. "What, not happy to see me?" asked the cloak as he strode closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and they felt strangely familiar. I knew that I knew the arms for a very long time, but couldn't tell who's they were. His lips were suddenly reaching for my neck, and I tried to push him away._

"_Get away from me!" I screamed at hi. He had somehow locked my arms to my sides and could not move them to punch at him. "Help me," I screamed loud, trying to knee at his groin. I was sadly unsuccessful. _

_Suddenly, a flash of blue shot through the darkness like lightning and I saw the face of Ethan, a seraph blade in his hand. He screamed and swung the blade at the cloaks back, and the cloak cried out in pain._

_I fell to the ground suddenly, my eyes clasping shut. I didn't understand what I was doing. "Clary!" Ethan cried out, catching me before I could fall to the ground. "Clary, Clary wake up!"_

My eyes opened, and I looked up at Ethan. My body was tangled in a long blanket and Ethan's long arms lifting my up so that my back and head were no longer on the bed I was in. I breathed slowly, trying hard to catch my breath. "Ethan?"

"Are you okay," he asked me, concern on his face. "You fainted from fear three nights ago when we told you everything, and just now you were having some sort of nightmare. You kept screaming and begging for help, keepings your arms stiff at your sides."

"I'm okay," I breathed slowly, holding my head from it spinning from being woken up so abruptly.

I suddenly felt Ethan's lips warm on mine and melted into his touch. He set me down lightly on the bed, slowly pulling his arms out from under me. He had not expected however for me to pull him with me. He stopped kissing me then, and I rubbed my hands over his back. He looked down at me under him and I looked up at him. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my nose lightly.

"You need to sleep," Ethan said, lying next to me. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

I turned onto my side so we were face-to-face and rested my blonde hair on my arms. "Thank you, Ethan," I said, looking at him. "Thank you for waking me up, for helping me, for everything you've done."

"You're welcome," Ethan whispered back to me. He rubbed his hand over my arm lightly to help me sleep and I finally did, happy finally and feeling safe.

**So there you go! By the way, if you don't know Law and Order: SVU, just look it up. You will understand what the cloaked man wants from Clary because I know I wasn't so specific. Bye! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while just been really busy. But here you go, the next chapter to City of Lost Royals!**

**Rated T for Teen**

**I only own the rights to Ethan, Jesse, Jeri, Amy, and Clary (young blonde Clary, not Clary from the actual books).**

My head was spinning beyond belief and I would not have even gotten this sick on a fast-spinning Merry-Go-'Round. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to take in the room around me, but the only problem was, I could not see the room. I only saw and felt a gray cotton shirt under my cheek.

I suddenly realized that someone was running their hand ever so softly from my hair down to the small of my back. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmness of the body I was on top of and the sweet smell of soap and something else. I was not sure what it was, but I wanted to inhale it for the rest of my life.

"Clary," a voice whispered from just above my head. I knew I was on top of Ethan's body, but hoped that if I played dumb and pretended to still be sleeping, I could stay in my position. "You know I woke up with you like this. I didn't put you on me."

"How is that even possible?" I asked. I bit my lip quickly, my eyes flying open at my own stupid mistake. _Good going_, I thought myself and held back from rolling my eyes.

I had expected Ethan to come back with a witty remark, but he only laughed softly and smiled. "You look beautiful," he said.

I turned my head so that my chin was on his chest and stared at him, saying, "You're only saying that because I'm on you right now."

"Hey!" Ethan exclaimed happily. "You're starting to speak with compound words. Someone's becoming American."

"And that's a bad thing," I asked him, a smile on my face.

"The French seem to think so. They hate us." he pointed out.

"My mother was French," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He continued to rub my back and I melted under his touch. The thoughts running through my head right now were obviously not pure thoughts and I wanted to scream at myself.

"Actually," Ethan said, dragging out the word. He obviously did not want to say what he was about to. "Your mother, Emilia Clearheart, was a Shadowhunter that was born and raised in Irdris. But your father, Thomas—Toby—really was American. But he wasn't any bit Russian. Your parents tried to escape to Russia so that you would be safe, even though Sebastian didn't know you were born at first. He found out around the time your parents went into hiding, but hasn't been able to find you. In fact, Anastasia isn't even the name they gave you. It's just what was in medical records to through Sebastian off."

"Why didn't they ever take me with them?" I asked him in a hushed whisper. I could not believe that my own parents had not wanted me so much that they left me in St. Petersburg where I was left in an orphanage and a little blonde boy told me I was his sister. And as for what my actual name was, I knew it could wait a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest," Ethan said. When he saw the upset and disappointed look on my face, he kissed my forehead, trying to cheer me up.

"Good morning, Seraphina," said Isabelle as she walked into the infirmary where Ethan and I were. I looked at her puzzled, trying to figure out what she had been talking about. "Well didn't you two sleep well?" she asked with an evil-grandma-kidding-around look on her face.

I blushed bright red and rolled off of Ethan, almost falling onto the floor. "Is that my real name," I asked, looking at Ethan. "Seraphina?"

He only nodded at me. "But your middle name really is Clarissa after your grandmother," Simon said, coming in behind Isabelle and opening the curtains, the sunlight hitting up against him. I knew he wasn't a normal vampire, but he must have been truly amazing to have been able to survive in sunlight.

"We called the Clave about you," Isabelle informed me. "They're sending a few Shadowhunters over here to interrogate you with a few Silent Brothers and the Mortal Sword."

"Interrogate?" I asked her surprised. "But I haven't done anything."

"You're losing your accent," Simon said simply, though he wasn't even looking at me. "I'm going to go and wake up the kids."

Isabelle and Ethan both said okay, but I asked, "What?" Clearly, I was very out of the loop.

"Amy, Jesse, and Jeri," Ethan explained to me. "They're here. So is Dante."

My blood boiled at hearing my name and I wanted to find his room and rip his head off right there and then. "How?"

"Mundanes can be brought into the Institute. We want to interrogate him the most."

Everyone was quiet and Simon shuffled out of the room, his old man slippers scraping the cold stone floors. Ethan sat next to me on the edge of the bed, trying his best to reassure me that other than everyone asking the same simple questions over and over again. "Just tell the truth," he said. "The Mortal Sword will know if you're lying and it will be much easier if you don't. There's not even a reason to lie."

"Izzy?" asked a man's voice from the doorway. Isabelle had been looking down at me and Ethan the whole time, talking with us. Her tall frame blocked my view of the door. "Earth to little sister," the voice said again. She turned around and looked at two men; one with tan skin, eyes like a cats, and black hair with rainbow sparkles in it. The other had piercing dark blue eyes and black hair that fell into his face. I recognized him immediately as Isabelle's brother Alec, and the other man must have been his husband Magnus.

"There you two are," Isabelle said happily, not leaving her spot from in front of me. Neither of the men had seen me, and now I think she was purposefully blocking their view of me like I was a sort of priceless heirloom about to be uncovered. "Simon went to go wake Jesse and the girls up, if you want to go see them."

"Go see who?" now asked a woman's voice from behind Alec and Magnus. I could hardly see around Isabelle, but I could well enough to get a look at who would have been in the doorway. I still could only see Alec and Magnus.

"Jesse, Amy, and Jeri," Isabelle responded to the woman. I could see Ethan tense with an almost excitement. "Where's your husband?" The way Isabelle spoke had led me to believe that she was _extremely _close with whoever the woman's husband was, but was annoyed that she did not see him and gave the other woman full responsibility for whoever her husband was.

"He's coming. Where is she? I want to see her." The woman finally stepped into the room and I was instantly surprised. She was as short as I was and had dark red hair with green eyes that were just as emerald as my own. My heart nearly stopped.

"What have I missed?" A tall man with golden hair like mine and eyes to match his hair strode in with an upmost grace and hilarious cockiness to himself. He was around a foot taller than Clary and I found it adorable. I quickly realized however that they were the same height as Ethan and I and blushed.

"Clary, Jace," Isabelle said, clearly ready to say something important to them. Te excitement in her voice was clear as day. "I want you to meet Anastasia Clarissa Heron, or so she always assumed. I want you to _really _meet Seraphina Clarissa Herondale, daughter of Emilia and Toby Herondale, granddaughter to well, you two."

Isabelle stepped out of the way so that Clary and Jace, my grandparents, could see me for the first time. All I saw on their faces was shock and surprise.

**So what did you think? I had no clue where I was originally going with this and just ended up here so yay! That answer your question ****Physalie00****? Well I hope you all liked it and please review! I take good and bad ones!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I decided that to make it easier on myself that I can only get one chapter out per day for my three different stories. Yesterday was City of Secrets and Lies (changed the title), today is City of Lost Royals, and tomorrow will be for my new story for ****Pirates of the Caribbean**** called Princess of the Pirates.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer: The only rights I own are to the characters I made up such as Clary and Ethan.**

Clary and Jace just stared at me, and I grew a tad uncomfortable. It was strange, never knowing them but yet feeling like I knew them so well. "Seraphina?" Clary breathed, as though she couldn't believe I was who I was. I wondered if now I had to start going by something else instead of Clary.

I nodded, adding in, "Yes. I can answer any questions you might have for me, if you want."

Jace stood where he was dumbfounded. "You don't even look like Emilia or Toby. You look like _us._" I found it a tad hilarious that they looked no older than forty-five but were grandparents of a seventeen year-old. No one had any wrinkles, other than little ones that Simon had near his eyes.

"Not true," Clary said. "Toby has your hair and eyes."

"Yeah, but he's got your face," Jace smiled to her. "Serie here has my high cheekbones but your short frame." The nickname that my grandfather had just given me was strange. I realized it was short for Seraphina, but he pronounced it almost like Sar-ie.

Clary walked over to me and Ethan who sat on the tiny cot and I picked my head up to look up in her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror specially made for eyes and shook me a little. She touched her hand that was like mine to the under of my cheek lightly and I could see the twinkle of tears in her eyes. "You must hate us," she said.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked curiously.

"In all fairness to you," she said, "we left you in a small and crowded orphanage in Russia."

"It's alright," I shrugged to her. "You did it because Sebastian hadn't known about me but he knew about you two and my parents. You figured it was safer for me if I technically wasn't a part of the family if he came after you."

"Clary—I mean Serie," Ethan said to me. I turned my gaze away from my grandmother and stared at him, waiting for him to say something. "You just spoke with an American dialect. I think from you listening to so much music and hanging out here so much you're losing yours."

I looked at everyone in the room who was now looking at me. "I used to be proud of being from St. Petersburg, but now that I know I'm not even Russian, I'm kind of glad that I am losing the accent."

Everyone smiled, and suddenly, there was a commotion outside of the infirmary door. "Release me," a voice with a thick accent boomed from the other side of the wall. I recognized it as Dante's the second I heard it and my blood began to boil again. With the help of Jesse, Amy and Jeri pushed him into the room. There were shimmering ropes of gold ties around his wrists. He looked stared right at me and said, "Clary! Thank God you are okay, little sister."

"How dare you," I said, standing up. I walked over in front of him. Something came over me for a moment and I punched him in jaw. Jesse let him go from the force and Dante fell to his side, trying to hold his throbbing jaw. I felt no remorse for what I had done. "You lied to me my entire life! I'm not your sister at all! If you were so lonely and really wanted someone to be a part of their family so badly, you could have done the same thing you did, but told me I wasn't blood related to you!"

Dante finally turned his face to look at me. I had expected to see hurt or sorrow in his eyes, but I saw an evil blankness. He snickered evilly and suddenly began to form into something else, his skin bubbling. The hat that he had been wearing ripped off of his head as it grew in capacity.

"Serie," Alec said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Dante protectively. I watched in a strange and unknown horror as Dante's hair turned to an even lighter blonde, nearly white, and his blue eyes changed to a soulless black. He hadn't grown in height or age, but without anyone else having to say anything, I knew what was going on.

I realized that Dante was never really Dante. I realized that he was someone else entirely, and I knew exactly who, even though I had no idea what he looked like. "Sebastian," I said.

He turned his head and smiled at me. "What? Not happy to see the one that raised you?"

**So what did you think? I kind of liked it! I decided that this is going to be one of the last chapters, but I'm not sure how many more there's actually going to be. I'm now going to be switching the name of Clary to Serie whenever people call her or it's told in someone else's POV.**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who reads, reviews, follows, anything! Check out my other stories if you like. Happy reading :D**


	11. NOTICE

**ATTENTION EVERYONE****: I am really sorry for not posting anything in a long time, it's been really hard to do anything, for many reasons. I'm posting this notice because I have to catch up on a million things, so it's going in all 4 of my stories. I'm 99.9% certain that I'm going to delete my one story Princess of the Pirates but I'm gonna wait and see.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I plan on writing stories for X-Men, Transformers, Young Justice, and Wrestling (WWE Wrestling), but I don't know which to write after I finish one of the original stories, so your job is to let me know which to start. I'll explain the backgrounds of each right now.**

**Hidden Away (X-Men): Jo Isabella Jax was born and raised on Three Mile Island when her mother, Kayla Silverfox, stole some of Logan's (Wolverine) little swimmers so that Jo would be born because then she would be use as a weapon because Wolverine is so strong, as is Kayla, and as is Kayla's little sister, Emma Frost. But, it's mainly the story of Jo and Remy's (Gambit) runaway from the Island when he's 20 and she's 16, their love forbidden and hidden from them both.**

**Steel Hearts (Transformers): Tough-girl Sutton Lenox is the younger sister to William Lenox, and fights alongside him, his team, and the autobots to protect the world. But what happens when she knows that she is secretly, for some strange reason, in love with Optimus Prime? And what happens when he mysteriously disappears and a young, handsome man named Kris Lockhart comes and stays at her home with her brother Will, his wife Sarah, and their daughter Jessi?**

**Battlefield (Young Justice): *EACH CHAPTER WILL BE TITLED A LINE FROM THE SONG BATTLEFIELD BY JORDAN SPARKS* Simple, sweet hearted Holly Maddox had always loved being the daughter to Christopher and Diana Maddox. But who is Diana Maddox? The one and only Princess Diana of Thimescara (Wonder Woman). But what happens when Holly, Robin, Wally, and Kaldir all find a strikingly gorgeous boy with no name, other than wanting to go by Superboy? And what happens when Holly is suddenly kidnapped and it's up to Connor (Superboy) to save the girl he secretly loves?**

**Angels in the Ring (Wrestling): Angel Jackman was adopted by the one and only, Hugh Jackman, at the young age of seven in Sydney, Australia when she couldn't remember anything other than her name? Well, clearly, before being adopted she had to fight to keep herself safe, so she idolized WWE Superstars and Divas. So when in September of 2011 and when Angel is 17, her adoptive father accepts to guest star on an episode of RAW. And when she somehow wins a fight against Kane that she was planned to lose on that said episode, what would come of her 'WWE career'?**


End file.
